Scail the Scavenger
by Peanut the Elephant
Summary: Also Queen Pyrrhia. Every dragonet queen, including new ones that came to Pyrrhia with their tribes recently, are trying to become the queen of all of Pyrrhia. Will you join all the tribes? Add a character by adding their name, species, and personality in a review. (You might not be added right away. D: ) Also, Mixie, a MorphWings, gets a pet scavenger named Scail.
1. New Dragonets

SparkWings

Description: dark yellow scales, spiky tails, orange forked tongues

Abilities: can shoot electric bolts at foes, can see through fog, stronger in storms

Queen: since the illness of Queen Storms, the throne has been split between Cloud, Crackle, and Crash

Allies: Cloud is allied with the ShieldWings and the Wings, Crackle is allied with the HeartWings, Crash is allied with SnatchWings

ShieldWings

Description: see through but shiny and armored scales, light pink forked tongues, larger than a SparkWings

Abilities: can cover themselves with their wings for protection

Queen: Queen Defend

Allies: allied with Cloud

HeartWings

Description: light pink scales, hot pink forked tongues, slightly smaller than ShieldWings, slim tails

Abilities: can use their tails to whip their opponents, can use their poisonous claws to give their foe a gash

Queen: Queen Lovely

Allies: allied with Crackle

SnatchWings

Description: dark scales, black forked tongues, armored wings like ShieldWings

Abilities: can use their armored wings to fly quickly, no known natural weapons

Queen: Queen Thief

Allies: allied with Crash

MorphWings

Description: if not morphed, usually shiny dark red scales

Characters:

Cloud, Crackle, and Crash- the three SparkWing heirs to the throne. Cloud is smart and loves to battle. YOUNGEST! Crackle is vicious, vain and powerful. OLDEST! Crash is smart but cowardly. MIDDLE!

Bloom- the lost HeartWings. She is crazy but smart and kind.

Candy- Queen Storms' helper. She is helpful to the Queen but is not very sweet to the princesses.

Jay- the annoying SnatchWings. He is often playing planks and getting into trouble.

Protect- the ShieldWings prince. He is well-mannered and kind but boring and doesn't know what fun is.

Party- the crazy SnatchWings. She is a follower but doesn't mind being "the one."


	2. Ch 1: The Race

_We shouldn't be here. But we are. I know this is NOT my destiny. It can't be._

Crackle, Crash, and Cloud were on an island, just like all of the other queens, heirs to thrones, and supporters.

"We're stuck here again!" roared Tsunami, heir to the SeaWings throne. "Anemone, Clay, Sunny, even Glory and Starflight! We need to go!"

"Way ahead of you!" shouted a patch of sky, who was Jambu, Glory's brother, and Mister Annoying RainWings.

Tsunami jumped into the water with Clay.

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! THUMP!

Everything was foggy. Only the SparkWings and SeaWings could see.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" yelped Fatespeaker.

Cloud felt cold talons touching hers.

"I don't love you, Rocky!" yelped Cloud. The StoneWings leaped back and fell into water. He began to sink.

"CLOUD! Burble burble! Help! Help! Someone! Burble!" exclaimed Rocky.

Talons reached out of the water. They weren't Rocky's.

_That's impossible! ArmyWings are extinct! _thought Cloud.

"WE ALMOST WERE. ONLY TWO OF US SURVIVED THE FLOOD. THEY BREEDED. THE EGGS THAT HATCHED BREEDED. ET CETERA, ET CETERA... WELL, WE GOT AN ARMY AND TRAINED. WE WERE CIVILIZED ENOUGH TO NOT FIGHT. QUEEN STRENGTH WILL BE THE QUEEN OF PYRRHIA!" shouted one of the dragons who came out of the ocean. "I'm Force."

The fog cleared up as Burn exclaimed, "The first contest is speed. Top three queens will get a point. One lap around the island!"

Tsunami and Clay leapt out of the water to hear more. "May someone else in the tribe enter the race," asked Tsunami, "such as an heir to the throne?"

"Hmmm..." thought Blister aloud. "Why not?"

"I'll go, Queen Moorhen," volunteered Clay.

"I'm fast, Mother," pleaded Anemone.

"It isn't a lady's job, Mother," explained Jay.

"Oh, you'll pay for that when we're through!" roared Glory.

"I will judge!" volunteered Magnificent. "Wait WHAT?! Oh, right... On your marks... get-"

Jay started to soar around the island... the wrong way.

"HEY!" exclaimed Magnificent. "Who cares? GO!"

Glory, Cloud, Rocky, and Jay accidentally (except for Jay) bumped into each other and fell.

"I will bite you, Jay!" Glory brushed some sand onto Jay with her tail.

"No harm done!" exclaimed Jay.

"NO HARM DONE?!" yelled Glory.

"In first place... Anemone! On her tail is... is... is... Candy! Third... Bloom! Queens Coral, Storms, and Lovely get points! Coral gets three... Storms two... and Lovely one!"

"HARM DEFINITELY DONE!" yelled Glory.

"I say we'll do a hiding contest next!" exclaimed Glory. "One team member (one team at a time) will hide. If you find that dragon first, you get a point. Most points win. And the hider is the only searcher, and when you're a searcher, close you eyes until the hider is ready!"

Sunny laid flat in the sand and let the sand swallow her while almost every finder had their eyes closed. Jay was squinting enough that he could see, but only he.

"Go!" answered Sunny. Jay dashed toward the sand, but couldn't see Sunny. She was buried deep.

"HEY! SUNNY! I NEED YOUR HELP! WILL YOU HOLD SILVER?" yelled Glory.

Sunny dashed next to Glory, but underground. Then, she dug upwards and appeared and next to Glory. "SILVER!" she shouted eagerly!

"Found her! Where's my point?" asked Glory. Sunny looked like she could cry.

Glory was about to hide somewhere when...

BOOM CRASH!

"See? Told you we were being attacked! Look! That walrus I told you about!" exclaimed Fatespeaker.

"SHHHHHHHH!" yelled Squid, who threw some sand at Fatespeaker, and, luckily for Fatespeaker, missed.

Flame and Viper reached for the Walrus. It slipped from Flames talons because of the slipperiness, and fell out of Viper's talons as Viper yelped, "COLD!"

"Um... Fatespeaker, I need to tell you something... If the world is ending right now..." said Starflight, turning a reddish blackish color.

"Yeah... about that... I do too... and..." started Fatespeaker.

BOOM! THUMP! CRASH! ROAR!

Wait for more! :D

** Does Starflight have the courage to talk to Fatespeaker? Will Starspeaker be reality? What about Sunny? And what does Fatespeaker have to tell Starflight? Most importantly, who will be the queen of Pyrrhia? Find out some answers, more questions, and more suspense in the next chapter...**


	3. Ch 2: Scail the Scavenger

"I... I... I... l-" whispered Fatespeaker.

"I love you too," whispered Starflight.

"Starflight and Fatespeaker sitting in a tree!" yelped Glory.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Squid.

"Well..." whispered Fatespeaker. "I hadn't thought that! I mean I lied! Okay? I lied! About marrying you! And loving you! I lied!"

"Sunny, I... I... I..." started Starflight.

Tsunami saw the walrus porpoise out of the water and bit it. She kept her teeth on the walrus and dragged it onto the shore. Clay's stomach rumbled.

"Hehehe... Lunch, anyone?" suggested Clay.

"Okay!" roared a few queens.

"I shall cut it with my beautiful claws only for graceful IceWings. Where are they? Oh! Me and me only! Yum!" exclaimed a snooty IceWings named Sleet.

"Hey! I bit it!" barked Tsunami.

"Oh? Did you?" buzzed Sleet. "Well then, I'll cut that out for you and then it's all mine."

"Wanna fight for it?" roared Tsunami.

"Rule five thirty-eight states that there's no fighting allowed," stated Sleet.

"Sleet, please be nice," demanded a tall, slender IceWings.

"Okay, Mother," replied Sleet.

"I shall cut it," volunteered a HeartWings named Elia.

"Elia, you're talons are dirty. Let me do it," protested Elias' big sister, Pretty.

"Stop arguing, please. I'll do it!" yelped Cloud.

"Cloud, no yelling," whispered Crackle.

"Sheesh, Sis, I won't!" shouted Cloud.

"She never listens..." murmured Crackle.

Smack! Smack! Pound! A noise came as all of the dragonets stared at the now cut walrus. There was also a scavenger who was sneaking off with one flipper, but now staring an "I'm-too-cute-to-hurt" look.

"Let him go," mumbled a kind MorphWings named Mixie.

A chorus of gasps was heard and Mixie knew why.

"Mixie, Mixie, Mixie! Dear, you must be kidding. Kindness isn't all. That was a _scavenger. _Scavengers aren't dragonets of destiny or anything. They don't deserve friends," explained Candy. **(I forgot to say that Candy wasn't a SparkWings, and I hadn't decided her tribe yet. So I guess she'll be a MorphWings.) **

"Candy, I know you love being with Queen Storms who gave you advice before she got ill, but still. Just because you're a queen, or a helper or an heir to the throne, you won't know EVERYTHING. Scavengers are like that because we're like this!" Mixie explained.

Another chorus of gasps went thought the dragonets who listened.

"Just leave me alone if you think scavengers are bad," murmured Mixie.

The scavenger with the walrus flipper crawled over to Mixie and dropped the flipper in front of Mixie. The scavenger nudged the flipper toward Mixie.

"I think you should be my pet. I will name you..." started Mixie.

"My name is Scail," said the scavenger.

"You can talk?" buzzed Mixie.

"Yes! Yes! We all can!" Scail sang, looking jubilant that someone finally asked him that.

"We?" Mixie asked.

"The scavengers," explained Scail.

"Oh!" Mixie mused.

"Scail must leave you and the walrus alone," demanded Candy.

"Two words. No. Way," replied Mixie.

"That's four words," giggled Candy.

"Forwards? As in yes, I can keep Scail?" asked Mixie.

"Me sweetie," mused Scail.

"You can keep Scail-" started Candy.

"YAY!" Mixie cheered.

"-if you are responsible," finished Candy.

"Okay!" Mixie cheerfully agreed.

"Pet scavenger?" buzzed Tsunami when she found out.

Tsunami, Mixie, Sunny, and Jambu were hanging out together at Dragon Motel.

"Lucky!" pouted Jambu.

"No fair!" whined Sunny.

"Scavenger? Really?" questioned Tsunami.

"Yup,'' replied Mixie with a proud grin.

"What's its name?" asked Jambu.

"They don't have names!" yelled Tsunami.

"He said his name was Scail," replied Mixie.

"Mixie, baby!" called Mixie's mom, Elena.

"Hide Scail," whispered Sunny.

"I'll pretend to be a meal for one of you," suggested Scail.

"Okay, do me," volunteered Tsunami.

"Mixie!" called Elena.

"Here!" exclaimed Mixie.

"Where'd you buy the scavenger meal? I'm hungry!" yelped Elena.

"They're closed!" Tsunami quickly replied.

"Okay... What a pity..." murmured Elena. "Bye!"

"Bye!'' replied Mixie. "Phew!"

"Thankey for protecting me! Want me to get the hidden stored walrus for us to eat? I found and hid it yesterday!" offered Scail.

"Mm! Walrus! Yes please!" roared Tsunami.

"Okay! Follow me!" called Scail, who raced off.

**Sorrry that I changed the title and subject, but there still will be a queen for all of Pyrrhia. Also, sorry I didn't use all of the new dragonets in the reviews, but to whoever made Emnity or Enmity, also I don't remember the name... well, I'll use the idea of her possibly becoming the SparkWings queen. And the questions I put? I'll only type in the new ones! Where will Scail be hiding the walrus? Is it all a trap or is Scail really friendly? Will the secret get out? Is Mixie trying to trap and eat Scail? Will Scail be accepted if anyone finds out? To find the answers and more questions, stay tuned!**


	4. (Sorry) More New Dragonets

**Sorry for the interruption, but I will want to use these in the next chapter, or at least some of them. Also, forget about allies. I'll stop with that, so pretend it never happened.**

FlowerWings

Description: bright scales in pink, purple, green, or yellow, bright red tongues, eyes as big as an average adult's nose, round wings, tiny tails

Abilities: can use energy from plants to add to their physical strength, sharp claws good enough for climbing things, can sense where hidden or hard to see things are

Queen: Queen Geranium

LightWings

Description: bright yellow scales, black but not venomous tongues, see through orbs on the ends of their tails, three tails

Abilities: can light up their skin and tail orbs in a blinding flash, tails are poisonous if you bite them

Queen: Queen Glow

EnergyWings

Description: neon green scales, only will breed with another EnergyWings, a pixel pattern on their cheeks

Abilities: only physical weapons, never run out of energy, super fast

Queen: Queen Pixel

SugarWings

Description: any pastel color scales, dark pink tongues speckled with pink dots, curled tails that become darker at the tips

Abilities: fast and always hyper, curled tails are much like lassos, venomous teeth

Queen: Queen Lollipops

TinyWings

Description: as small as scavengers, scales that change colors like RainWings, freckle-like dots that line up on their tails

Abilities: sharp claws, strong tails, stay with their pals, the ShieldWings

Queen: Queen Minnie (sounds like mini)

TreeWings

Description: splinter-like claws, brown scales, look like they were carved from wood

Abilities: can shoot splinters from their talons, can shoot a saplike goo from their mouth, can transform into trees

Queen: Queen Acacia

FakeWings

Description: gray scales, multicolored talons

Abilities: can make clones of anything, can make illusions, natural physical strenth

Queen: Queen Fraud

SkunkWings

Description: black and white scales- white bellies, spot above snout, and tails- rest is black, pink tongue

Abilities: can gain energy from nearby stinky scents and from nearby skunks, can shoot skunkspray at enemies

Queen: Queen Stinky

HoneyWings

Description: luscious gold scales, glazed golden tongues

Abilities: can shoot honey on trees to climb trees, can stick enemies to the ground with honey, can stick only if they want to onto a sticky item, friends with bees

Queen: Queen Honeybee

GemWings

Description: any color that there are gemstones for (instead of green, it's called emerald and so on) scales, razor-sharp claws, shiny coating

Abilities: diamond-hard claws, no other weapons is they stick with ArmyWings

ArmyWings

Description: navy blue scales, gills and lungs, sharp claws

Abilities: physically strong, extra large tails partially for climbing, good swimmers and fliers

Queen: Queen Strength


	5. Ch 3: Tribe Trouble

** Thanks for so many reviews! Sorry for being so late (by months, I know!) Suggested by "To The Stars":**

** Shadewings**

** Description: a dark gray with different colored eyes from any colors on the spectrum, horns surrounding the heads with one on their nose, all horns the same color as their eyes and fins on their tail, tail also the same color as their eyes**

** Abilities: can breathe underwater, breathe the same color as their eyes, melt into air, strongest at night**

** Queen: Queen Rainbow**

** Also, delete SkunkWings from your mind, please.**

Tsunami chased Scail until the two realized they were in front of every other dragonet in the FlowerWings tribe.

"Tsuuuuuuunami!" exclaimed a red FlowerWings.

"Who are you?" buzzed Tsunami.

"It's really Lulia!" replied the FlowerWings who morphed into a MorphWings.

"Lulia? Oh yeah!"

"MorphWing! What er ye doing here? Ye belong with Queen Shapeshifter and Queen Carol!" yelped a FlowerWings called Geranium. It sounded like, "Moffwing, what uh ye doing hee? Ye belong with Queen Shapeshiftuh and Queen Caihol!"

"It's _Coral, _not _Caihol_," corrected Tsunami.

"Oh yeah! I know Queen Corral!" exclaimed a FlowerWings named Springfields.

"Forget it..." murmured Tsunami.

"Cute pet! We love scavengers!" hollered a baby FlowerWings named Lilly.

"Thanks...?" Tsunami replied.

Lulia flapped her left wing, but her right one wouldn't budge.

"Right! Your wing issue!" exclaimed Tsunami, remembering how in first grade, Lulia broke her wing and was taken out of Dragonet Elementary. Tsunami and Lulia didn't see each other ever since.

"Ye winged weirdos better go or else me will come over there!" yelled Geranium. "Move it!"

That's when Starflight, Fatespeaker and Sunny flew into the territory.

"Are you Queen Geranium?" asked Starflight.

"Me ah, me ah!" replied Geranium, flapping her wings with pride. "Spingfields, take away thee dagonets othuh than ye!" Geranium pointed at Starflight. "Ye will be me assistant-in-thaining!"

"She means assistant in training," whispered Springfields. "She has an accent."

"Take them away!" repeated Geranium. "Am I not yuh queen?"

"You are my glorious queen!" replied Springfields. "Now... let's see... ah, there it is!" Springfields murmured a chant while staring at a hard to see purple rock. "Uy ra ym rutsam!"

The stone chanted the chant with each word spelled backwards. "Yu ar my mastur!" In other words, "You are my master!" The stone floated towards Springfield, and landed in her claws.

"Ekat meht yawa!" yelled Springfields, pointing at Sunny, Fatespeaker, Lulia and Tsunami.

"Take them away!" repeated the stone, which began to glow. So did Sunny, Fatespeaker, Lulia and Tsunami. They began to float. They floated away, drifting slowly into a dark, dark forest.

"Never tell anyone this, but..." started Lulia.

_Crash!_

The dragonets began to fall and tumble down something steep and full of evil.

** Where are the dragonets going? What happened to Scail? Will the contest for the queen of Pyrrhia be over if the FlowerWings find out that they weren't invited to the contest? And if the contest survives these vicious creatures, who will become the queen of Pyrrhia?**


	6. Ch 4: 10 Ways to Get Out of a Stone Bag

** The summaries are spoilers.  
****The chapters will be getting longer. Also, I'd like to add that when MorphWings morph into another dragon, they get that dragon's ability. They can morph into specific dragons and items, too.  
****Summary: As the name suggests, the dragonets have found out that they were in a stone bag. Ten ways to try, but nine will fail.  
** They fell into a pile of stones. A few stones fell onto them and then were glued together. They were knocked out.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Lulia.  
"Good question," replied Tsunami.  
"Um..." replied Sunny.  
"Starflight would know," suggested Fatespeaker.  
"What good is a NightWing that's not there, anyway? Unless..." murmured Lulia. "That's it!"  
"Lulia _always _has the best ideas! This should be good!" exclaimed Tsunami.  
Lulia's scales turned blackish-purple and the underside of her wings were sparkly silver scales. Her forked tongue turned black and her right wing no longer was injured like it was before.  
"So _that's _what you were up to, Lulia! Or should I call you Starflight?" joked Tsunami.  
How to get out of a stone bag:  
**Attempt #1:**  
"What is Starflight usually like, anyway? I know you travel with him. Got a crush on him or something?" teased Lulia.  
"I want to bite him every time he makes those remarks. He thinks that his scrolls are everything!" roared Tsunami, her cheeks slightly pink.  
"Is that all?" replied Lulia, in a singsong-y voice.  
Tsunami just grunted in reply.  
"Try morphing into a TinyWings or a GemWings instead," suggested Sunny, remembering when Starflight invited her to be a study partner for a homework assignment a few years ago.  
"Okay, good plan!" replied Lulia, who knew that their claws were good enough to cut stone. Her scales glowed and then turned blue to become a sapphire GemWing.  
"Isn't the queen a sapphire?" asked Fatespeaker.  
"They don't _have _a queen," replied Sunny with a bit of sassiness.  
_Thump, thump, thump, crack! _A crack as tiny as a safety pin appeared in the stone. _THUMP!  
_ "What was that?'' yelped Fatespeaker. "I foresee that Scail will come and save us!"  
"I hope so," whispered Tsunami and Lulia at the same time.  
The stone bag was falling. Not rolling down a steep hill. Not being tossed into the air. It was falling off of a cliff.  
"If we make it, we'll be out of the bag. If not..." Sunny trailed off. Everyone knew why.  
_SPLASH! _The bag fell into the ocean.  
"Lulia and I are the only ones that can breathe!" yelled Tsunami.  
"No, only you can! MorphWings can't morph when they're wet!" gurgled Lulia.  
**Attempt #2:**  
Tsunami knew that she would be much more powerful underwater. Her friends would make it out alive! She thrashed and slammed her tail onto the wall of the cage-like bag.  
She attacked the bag.  
_Burble, burble, craaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
_Tsunami felt herself being turned and lifted out of the water. Water leaked out of the stone bag. The bag was on the land and rolling around now.  
"Why are you in there and how did you get in there?" asked a voice with an English accent.  
"Who are you, anyways?" grunted Tsunami.  
"I'm Blue," replied the voice. "Who are _you_?"  
"Tsunami," growled Tsunami. "I fell down from a cliff into a pile of stones with my friends and then stones fell onto us. Somehow they got stuck together and trapped us like this. Lulia, once you're dry, try morphing into a SkyWings. They're supposed to be strong."  
**Attempt #3:  
**"Got it," replied Lulia. Her scales once again glowed, changing her sapphire scales into bright orange scales. She knew what Tsunami wanted her to do.  
Her tail thrashed against the stone. It didn't do anything, or so they thought. _Crack! Thump! Crack! Thump! Thump! Thump! Crack!_  
"You're doing it!" cheered Tsunami, who joined in. It was hard to concentrate, especially considering that the bag was rolling like a stone. Well, it was actually a stone, so, you probably get the point.  
"Who are you?" demanded a voice. "And who is in that bag? I heard my daughter."  
"Um... um... um..." replied Blue. He shivered.  
"Mom? Is that you?" asked Lulia.  
"Yes, it is my daughter!" said the voice. It sounded nothing like Lulia's voice. Actually, it sounded like an Amazon's voice. "Who are you, you impulsive SeaWings, and what have you done with my daughter?"  
"I am not an impulsive SeaWings!" roared Tsunami, sounding angry.  
**Attempt #4:  
** "Tsunami? It's been way too long since I've seen or heard from you! You're in there too? What did that monstrous SeaWing do to you two?" yelled Lulia's mom, who was also angry, but half excited to hear from Lulia's best friend.  
"Nothing! He's helping us get out! Or at least, trying to," replied Tsunami, looking at Blue through the crack.  
"I'm, um, Blue," murmured Blue, scared to death because Lulia's mom looked at her through the crack. When Lulia's mom looked away and focused on the dragonets in the bag, he began to quietly giggle. "I have plans for them, master."  
_Blue, _thought Lulia's mom. _Why is that name so... familiar? Oh, no...  
_ "I'll help stop Ge- I mean I'll help you get out of the bag!" exclaimed Lulia's mom, morphing into a TinyWing. Although her scales were still glowing, she clawed at the bag. But it was no use.  
**Attempt #5:  
** Blue stopped his laughter.  
Lightning raged down, closer and closer to the earth. Shadowy figures appeared in the thunder. They moved closer, and were getting bigger. Soon, it was revealed who they were.  
"We want to help! Um... could someone stop the lightning?" asked a figure. She was intermediate for the sizes.  
"Yeah! Let's help!" exclaimed the smallest figure.  
"Foolish sisters. Let me do this work," said the largest figure.  
"Um... who are you?" asked Blue.  
"It is unwise to ask that to your future queen of the SparkWings," replied the largest figure. "When I gain that title, I shall be the queen of all Pyrrhia!"  
"No way!" replied Blue. "Queen Ge- I mean Queen Coral will be!"  
"You mean her descendant! And that's me," bragged Tsunami.  
"What a proud SeaWings," the largest figure replied. As in, the largest figure who most likely was the vain Crackle. "Too bad that your hopes will be crushed in your defeat."  
"H... how did you know?" asked Tsunami, with nervousness sliding around her voice.  
"I'm smart enough to know that Coral is the SeaWings queen!" exclaimed  
_I know! _Cloud thought. She disliked Crackle's attitude. She thought of seeing Thunder's egg hatch when she was under a year old. Thunder's her best friend!  
"You'll be a terrible queen, Crackle! That is, if you'll be able to win! Which you won't!" teased Cloud. "Nobody will vote you! Even your friends, Candy, Rainbow and Lightbeam, won't vote for you! Not even Mom will vote for you!"  
_All part of the plan. Get angry, get angry, get angry, get ANGRY! _thought Cloud.  
Thunder struck Cloud, who was immune because she was a SparkWings. She flew behind the stone bag to hide. Thunder struck the stone bag and made a small crack right next to Mixie. Mixie turned into a RainWings and spat out venom. It nearly hit Crackle, but the angry coward flew away.  
"I'll get you for this!" she shouted. Her sisters followed her.  
"Coward," whispered Mixie, who became a purple RainWing.  
**Attempt #6**:  
"Who here thinks we can get out other than Sunny, since she obviously thinks we can?" Tsunami growled.  
"Mother, should we help these impudent dragonets?" asked a voice. "A great prince would be merciful, unless it's to a group of slobs like them."  
"Sleet," Queen Icia told her son with a glare.  
"Are you Queen Icia, as in ruler of the northern Icire palaces? As in, queen of ice queens? Second best in comparison to Queen Glacier?" Mixie exclaimed, feeling excited to meet a superstar.  
"Yes," replied Icia. "I am sorry about my son's behavior. I hope that my daughters and my other sons can make it up to you. We shall help you, RainWings."  
"I'm the only RainWings here," Glory told Queen Icia. "There are others."  
"Thanks for the offer. We could use help," Sunny told Queen Icia, leaning towards Tsunami to talk through the cracks. She was the only one there who didn't have her own crack.  
"Let me introduce you to my descendants. I might find someone helpful. There are four of them," offered Queen Icia. "Prince Sleet has ice-breath that is known to break some types of stone. Prince Slush has a strategy where he freezes something and breaks it by stabbing it with an icicle. Nobody else here knows how to do that. Princess Snowbelle freezes herself and tackles things in battle. Princess Icia Jr. can freeze things in a way that touching it will break the entire thing."  
"Me first!" Prince Sleet yelled. He blew hard onto the stone bag. CRACK! A crack appeared near Sunny.  
"It's working! It's working!" exclaimed Sunny.  
**Attempt #7:**  
"My turn!" exclaimed Prince Slush. He blew onto a pointy stone slowly, so that the rock became covered with a thick layer of ice before Prince Slush moved on to another bit.  
The stone had turned thick and barely see-through. It was like a blue wall surrounding the rock.  
Prince Slush grabbed the rock with his front talons. He positions it in a way where his arms were outstretched in front of him and his spear was pointed outwards.  
Slush dashed towards the bag. He spun around as he did it. CRACK. But it wasn't enough.  
**Attempt #8:  
**Snowbelle stared straight into Icia Jr.'s eyes. They both knew what it meant.  
Icia Jr. opened her mouth wide. A rainbow beam of light that suddenly became ice flew out of her mouth. It hit the now light blue stone.  
Snowbelle spat the rainbow beam straight into the air above her. The ice turned light blue and hit her. She jumped up and turned her body so that she faced the stone bag.  
**Attempt #9:  
** Glacier froze the bag. She threw it into the air and dashed into it. One crack only. It hit the ground, making ten cracks, all near Sunny or Glory.  
**Short description, I know. I'll make up for it in the end. There's a special game, so make sure you read the end note.  
**** Final Attempt - Attempt #10:**  
She sensed it. She was not a dragon. She was a scale. Er, a _Scail_. As in Scail the scavenger. Her ears twitched. Her nose twitched. Her eyes darted from one spot to another until she saw a place where an avalanche was. She ran.  
It happened too fast. She dashed into the bag. The bag broke in half. Queen Icia took the top half off of the bag, which revealed some sleeping dragonets. Icia and Scail looked at the sky. It was midnight. They fell asleep. Blue looked asleep.

**Epilogue**:  
Blue wasn't really asleep. He fled after the others were asleep, whispering, "It's ready, master," as he peeked into every corner of every tree.

**Time for the end note. The game is to answer the quiz question. You needed to find the clues from this chapter. If you get it correct, you get a shoutout in the next chapter. Yes, this is revealed if you were paying attention. Who is Blue's master?  
Here's our note. Sorry for the Blue thing (I just saw the comment :( ). I'll try to include the comments that you awesome readers are typing in. TY for the support! :) See you in the next chapter!  
PS The shoutout will be at the end, along with another question. **


	7. Ch 5: Chaos in the Flower Castle

**Sorry I take a long time between chapters. Should I just make a bunch and in a year or so I post like a hundred chapters? I'm kidding! But really, should I? :) Thanks for the support, everyone!**

"Where _ah_ yee?" Queen Geranium asked herself, pacing around in her palace. Her palace was full of plants and was a tree house. A purple vine brushed her head. "Leave me alone, yee NightWing!"  
"Er, that was Violet," Starflight murmured in reply. (Queen Geranium named all of her plants.) "And by the way, Swash is in the _red _pond, not the _green_ pond."  
"Why no in ol Greeny?" Queen Geranium asked.  
"Er, you put her there?" replied Starflight, who felt unsure of himself.  
"AHA!" yelped a voice.  
"That's her battle cry," another voice informed.  
_Clay and Sunny,_ thought Starflight. _Glory must be camouflaged, and Tsunami might be hiding in "Greeny," "Red," "Squiddy" or "Violet Junior"_.  
Those were the names of each pond.  
"AHH!" Queen Geranium yelled. She turned pale, like a ghost. Glory tickled her neck and scratched her back.  
"Glory?" asked Starflight.  
"Don't blow her cover," whispered Tsunami. It tried to come out like a whisper, but Tsunami barked as always.  
"Aye," Geranium murmured. "Take them away."  
"Starflight," a voice called out. "Come with me! I'm your tribe! I won't let anyone hurt you or capture you, unlike _some _dragonets. Wait, I see it! A... tasty looking scavenger! Let us feast after getting rid of this pesky little flower lover."  
"Take er away!" yelled Geranium. Black ink covered Geranium's neck. She fainted, despite her being the "poison ivy type" that you need to be if you're queen. It makes you immune to poison. Well, at least you don't get hurt.  
Gentle humming was heard. It was a magical, mystical tune. It soon became a song, then a chant.  
"Ylf semalf. Tsaeb kcatta. Neeuq evas. Lleps tes," the voice chanted. It was still gentle. The chant repeated, each time getting louder. More dragons joined each time the chant was heard. Soon the room was full. Filled with FlowerWings and a few RainWings. Fierce FlowerWings and RainWings. Queen Geranium's guards and loyal followers.  
"Run!" yelped Mixie.  
"Yip yap! Attuy! Ah-too-ee!" a voice yelled.  
"Attuy!" yelled a million other voices.  
"Ahhh!" the chanters yelled in pain.  
Glory appeared. She looked like she was concentrating. She tried to camouflage herself. Her scales were stuck as a bright pinkish reddish color. The color of blush.  
"Waa! Attuy! Yippy yappy yip yap!"  
A few FlowerWings fainted. All of the RainWings, except Glory, fainted as well. The room was overrun by scavengers with sharp weapons. And a tiny one was the leader. A tiny one called Scail.  
"You... came to save... _us_?" Sunny whispered to Scail, breathlessly.  
"Attuy yippity yip yap!" replied Scail. "Which is scavenger for 'of course, friends!' But I can't talk much. My powers are dying, as well as my friends'. So I won't talk unless it's an emergency. I can write, though!"  
"Scavengers can _write_?" Sunny exclaimed.  
Scail nodded and pointed to his mouth. He made the "shhhh" sign.  
"W... w... where is G... G... Glory?" Starflight asked.  
"She... no..." murmured a voice.  
"Huh?" Sunny let herself ask.  
"NO!" yelled a voice. A voice that belonged to Glory, who had disappeared. That's when the dragons discovered a patch of pink. A heap of pink fainted RainWings- and Glory! "Not Ecstatic! Anyone but her!"


	8. Ch 6: A Story From Glory

**This will be from Glory's point of view. It will be about her childhood for the first part, but it will move on to the main story about Scail and the others. This also goes against the fact that she was born with her friends. Forget about her hatching with Clay, Tsunami, Starflight and Sunny for now. And I forgot to mention in "Chaos in the Flower Castle" that _MCZ _is correct for answering the question. Good job at finding the clue. I forgot a lot in "Chaos in the Flower Castle." The question for that chapter will be Why did Queen Geranium faint if she were the Poison Ivy Type? Quick, comment RIGHT NOW if you have an idea because the chapter shows the answer. This is a harder question because the clue is hidden (if you'd consider it a clue.) It depends on how you look at it, actually. I'm using my tablet so it's harder to use the controls, so the italics will look like *this*. Bold will look like [this]. Underline will look like _this_. I might start using the other device for Fanfiction, so you might see real bold, italics and underline.**

I... No... Just, Ecstatic cannot be here. She just... CAN'T be. I remember everything so clearly. Too clearly.

…Five years ago, in Pyrrhia Elementary, a talongarten (as in dragonet kindergarten) classroom- Room 2 to be exact…

Ecstatic stared across the room. Into my eyes. She turned bright red.

"Go on," Miss Beauty insisted**. (Just got on PC.)**  
Ecstatic's eyes turned bright red. She murmured something that sounded like "Mean gem any um. He vile."  
**Question for the shoutout: Why did Ecstatic say "Mean gem any um. He vile." and what did she mean?  
** I saw her eyes turn back to bright blue. She began saying her answer, but then looked at me.  
"I think that we all should be kinder to others," Ecstatic murmured.  
It was after school. I can't tell you everything. Some parts are for me only.  
She clawed me. I can't continue- NO!  
(In normal time)  
"It's ready, master," a voice whispered.  
"Good, Blue," replied a raspy voice.  
It was dark.  
"I have them all here as well. The RainWing just woke up," Blue whispered.  
Light began to shine.  
I saw everything. Blue was there with Queen Geranium. Geranium was glowing brightly and her eyes were bright red instead of blue. Her form began to change. She became a figure that looked like Ecstatic. She... fainted in her castle. She had to be a Poison Ivy Type to be queen, so she fainted to see me, her enemy!  
"I have taken over Queen Geranium's soul, for she is my enemy," growled Ecstatic, "other than you. I will soon take your soul as well."  
She pushed a button with her only front talon. I began to feel sick. I couldn't think straight. And then I fainted.

"I'm you now," a voice in my head told me. I began to stumble forward.  
_Oh no,_ I thought.  
_Oh yes.  
Get out of my head.  
Never. Get out of mine.  
I never got in yours!  
Well, now it's mine so you're in it! Now-  
_"All Flowerlings, you're job is now to serve me and only me!" yelled Geranium.  
All of the FlowerWings got up.  
"Spruce, Oak, Lilly!" yelled Springfield, who had spoke about Queen Corral.  
Springfield was bright green with pink tips at her wings, ears, talons, snout and tail. Her pink eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her slim body looked delicate. She was tiny, yet looked fierce and fast.  
Oak was a dark shade of orange, with a thick, long tale. His snout was the size and shape of a horse's snout. He had a body slightly bigger than Clay's. It looked like he disliked his sister giving the orders.  
Spruce had large yellow wings and a tiny yellow body. His face was gold instead of normal yellow or dandelion. His shiny blue eyes looked like sapphires. He would have a lot more people talking to him if he didn't frown so much.  
Lilly was the smallest of all of them. She looked like she had just hatched, from her looks to her actions. She kept whining and making sounds that sounded like crying. Her mix-matched multicolor scales looked beautiful as the shined in the light.  
"Sis, remember who's the oldest," Oak told Springfield.  
"Mom said that I was the most mature out of us," bragged Spruce.  
"Ga ga waaaa!" cried Lilly.  
"You're two days older than me," pointed out Springfield.  
"But I'm ten and you're nine," teased Oak.  
"That's because my birthday is tomorrow!" yelled Springfield.  
"Break it up, break it up!" exclaimed Mixie.  
The four FlowerWings walked out of the throne room and into their room. At least, Spruce did along with Lilly. Springfield and Oak stayed.  
Geranium looked at Springfield closely. I noticed that and mimicked her. We began to glow in a yellow orb of light. Her eyes closed. In moments, mine did too. I saw a vision, unlike the so-called "all powerful" NightWings.  
_We... This happened before. This happened a lot. Springfield, Spruce, Oak and Lilly are my daughters and sons. This means you and Jambu are my lost RainWings.  
No way. As in, I'm meeting my mother after all these years.  
Of course. My rough voice has faded now that I've found the missing keys. I also lost a NightWing, a SandWing, a MudWing and a SeaWing. I know that it's your friends. I just know it.  
Missing keys?  
Of course! You don't know. Ecstatic cursed me, and I would be forever different if I didn't find my kids, the keys, within the correct amount of time: twenty years.  
And how are your kids such different tribes?  
I take lost eggs. My ex-husband stole your egg and hid it where it once was, the egg hatchery. My ex also stole your friends' eggs. He helped me find my tribe's eggs, though. He wasn't evil. Ecstatic took him. Now he's dead. Died of age.  
Oh. I guess I never met him, huh.  
It's sad.  
I'll miss him. I already do.  
Yeah..._

The orbs disappeared. I looked around. Everything was normal. Everyone was here.  
"Thank you," Geranium told me.  
"Ecstatic... isn't in you? She's not in... me!" I exclaimed. "Yay!"  
"You did it! You did it!" cheered Geranium.  
"What just happened?" Clay asked.  
"Yeah," agreed Starflight, who just crept up on us.

So I told my friends all about what happened.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Sunny.  
"Hm," agreed Starflight.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" yelled Blue. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
"COME ONE AND ALL TO THE ISLAND MAIN AREA! OUT OF YOUR HOTEL, OUT OF THE CAFE! TO THE MAIN AREA! THE GAMES ARE CONTINUING! GET OUT OF QUEEN GERANIUM'S CASTLE, EVEN THOUGH A RAINWING ATTACKED. THE CHAOS IS OVER! THE GAMES ARE CONTINUING. I REPEAT: THE GAMES ARE CONTINUING!" yelled a voice. It was Dazzling, a RainWing who I competed against while trying to become queen.

**Okay, so how did you guys like the chapter? Just a warning, I'm still reading book four of the Wings of Fire series. I already read books 1-3 and then book 5, so I don't have as much knowledge as you experts! Also, I'm going to try to add the suggested characters in the next chapter. See you!  
PS: The question for this chapter is what was Blue talking about?  
**


	9. Ch 7: The Games Continue!

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading the chapter! I'll try to add some characters and get myself caught up on all of these great comments! **

Previously in Scail the Scavenger: _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" yelled Blue. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_  
_ "COME ONE AND ALL TO THE ISLAND MAIN AREA! OUT OF YOUR HOTEL, OUT OF THE CAFE! TO THE MAIN AREA! THE GAMES ARE CONTINUING! GET OUT OF QUEEN GERANIUM'S CASTLE, EVEN THOUGH A RAINWING ATTACKED. THE CHAOS IS OVER! THE GAMES ARE CONTINUING. I REPEAT: THE GAMES ARE CONTINUING!" yelled a voice. It was Dazzling, a RainWing who I competed against while trying to become queen._

I decided to look at the sign perched on a fence. The fence made it so that no dragon could escape or get into the game area during a round. The sign listed the games, a scoreboard, who did a specific round and when, etc.  
**(This is from Queen Geranium's point of view for this portion of the chapter.)**

Games  
Queen Coral's Super Splash: The Water Arena  
Queen Defend's Boulder Breaker: The Hard Scale Productions' Course  
Queen Lovely's Hidden Heart Dash: The Race in Loveland  
Queen Theif's Snatchathon: The Cave of Riches  
Queen Geranium Growing Goods: The Greenhouse  
Queen Glow's Dark Maze: Shady Lane  
Queen Pixel's Video Game Tournament: That House With A TV And An Xbox  
Queen Lollipop's Sweet Treat Maker: The Sugar Factory  
Queen Minnie's Mini Golf: Da Range  
Queen Fraud's Illusion Attack: Mystery Forest  
Queen Honeybee's Honey Gather: Route 29  
Queen Strength's Target Race: Obstacle Course 38  
Queen Glacier's Super Snowstorm: Aurora Peak  
Queen Glory's Happy Hide and Seek: Route 24  
Queen Thorn's Fiery Fun: Dessert Desert  
Queen Moorhen's Mud and Seek: The Kingdom of Mud (with the new animus tunnel)  
Queen Ruby's Fun Flight: over the island

"Queen Coral's Super Splash will begin soon! Please listen to the rules she will state! Also try to keep up, this island is very large and a specific part only is the Water Arena portion of the sea! We shall discuss as we go!" exclaimed Dazzling, our herald.  
**Rules of Queen Coral's Super Splash:**  
-Hitting other dragons with your tail, claws or any body aspect is banned  
-Dive into water  
-Winner has the biggest splash  
-Splash is measured in height, now length.  
-Be a good sport  
-Remember: all games are measured in the top three- first gets three points, second gets two, third gets one and everyone else gets zero.  
-Three tries, the best score you got is the one that counts.

"Let the Super Splash continue!" exclaimed Dazzling. "We go in order, Queen Coral to Queen Ruby! It's on the sign, people!"

Queen Coral attempted to fly up to the sun and then do a spin in the air. After many tries, she had gotten the Sun Spin right. But not this time.  
The SeaWing spun around, but then began to speed up. She landed flat on the sand, dead.  
"What was that?" exclaimed Dazzling.  
"Animus... magic..." murmured Tsunami without being fierce. "That could only mean..."  
"He's dead," Thorn whispered to Tsunami. The "he" had to be Stonemover, Thorn's animus husband.  
"Actually, he just moved away from Pyrrhia. He said to tell you," Sunny told her mother, Queen Thorn. "He's coming back. He wants to save himself and us. And us all."  
"Why?" asked Thorn.  
"Because of the Prophecy," replied Sunny. "The newest one, from the new NightWing. The true NightWing."  
**If you want to know what that story is, I plan on making it in the sequel to Scail the Scavenger. Please vote if I should make it a series or just two books. I might make it a series, but I need some ideas.**  
"The prophecy?" echoed Tsunami.  
"HAHAHA!" cackled a voice.  
_Tsunami's sister!_  
"I'm no longer yours, Coral! Hahaha! HAHAHA!"  
**Who was that voice? Question of the chapter! Someone try to answer these!**  
The cackling continued, getting quieter and quieter.  
"She's gone! Anemone is gone! Missing! Is it... Could she...?" asked Tsunami.  
"Yes. She has to be."  
Blue appeared, and so did Anemone.  
"Who's Anemone?" asked a voice. "Sorry to have startled you. I'm Transmuta."  
A NightWing appeared in the water. She turned into a SkyWing, and then a SandWing.  
"Sis!" exclaimed Mixie.  
"Mix!" exclaimed Transmuta.  
(Minor change.)  
"Best friends?" asked Mixie.  
"Forever!" replied Transmuta.  
**Slowly catching up... so slowly...****  
**A weird-looking SparkWing appeared as well. Her scales looked kind of ShieldWing-ish.  
"We were in hiding," her dark voice croaked.  
An army appeared as each dragonet introduced himself or herself.  
"WHAT ABOUT MY SIS?" yelled Tsunami.  
"They might be able to help," assured Sunny. "Nice to meet you Echo! Nice to meet you Delta! Charlie and... another Blue? You're all TinyWings, aren't you.  
"A new tribe!" exclaimed Glory. "Hello, Queen Rainbow! What's your tribe called?"  
"ShadeWings," replied Queen Rainbow. Her dark gray scales contrasted from her eyes, which were a color no where close to being found on the spectrum. The horns and the fin on her tail matched that color. Embers that color flew from her mouth.  
"I'm Avii (Ae-vee, I think)," a SugarWing said stubbornly.  
"She used to be hyper, but her stepmom abused her and she became this," a SparkWing said. "I'm Lightning. And you won't believe these things: she doesn't support Crackle and she hates history! How can anyone _live_ like that? HOW?"  
"My friend is here," the weird SparkWing said. She seemed brave. "I'm Enmity. This is Raid. He's a weird ShieldWings. I'm half ShieldWing, half SparkWing so I might look weird."  
"I'm Rowan, half NightWing and half SkyWing," introduced a reddish blackish dragon.  
"I'm Pretty," a HeartWing said meanly. "Don't think I'm not smart."  
"It's... Light..." whispered a shy ShieldWing. "Hi..."  
"Shift here!" exclaimed a MorphWing who sounded silly and happy.  
"Berg here! This is Snowfall!" exclaimed an IceWing. There was another IceWing next to him.  
"Last but not least, I'm here!" exclaimed a pink RainWing. "I'm Beauty!"  
"HAHAHA!"  
Then darkness fell yet soon disappeared bringing light.  
**What did you think? I was careful not to answer the question yet give hints!**


	10. Spin-Off (Valentines Day Special): Mixed

** This is a spin-off for Valentines Day. It will be shorter so that I can finish it. I'm not prepared, so I'm starting it on the day I should hopefully finish it. Happy Valentines Day everyone! You may have noticed my new forum. Please join it! Here's the link: forum/Pyrrhia-Pals-Destiny-Dragons-Scales-of-Skill-Wings-of-Fire-Forum/188223/ I know it's long, but it wasn't my idea. Thank you for sticking with me for the whole story until now. I'll try to be on more and be more active. I'm glad you enjoy my story. It'll be divided into a two parts. Part One: Truth or Flare?**

"Hey, Tsunami. You're mom has been saying really strange things lately. She keeps yelling, 'Truth or dare?'" Sunny told Tsunami. Tsunami had witnessed her mom fall in a competition and faint. Apparently it was only fainting and Queen Coral was still alive.  
"Well, see what happens when you answer her," grunted Tsunami.

"IT'S A GAME!" Sunny yelled, flying into the room of Jade Mountain that her friends were sitting around in.  
"What?!" exclaimed Glory, Tsunami, Starflight and Clay, all shocked.  
"Queen Coral made a game! We should call it 'Truth or Dare.' Let's play!" exclaimed Sunny, who soon explained our human game to her friends.  
"So let's start!" Clay exclaimed.  
"Wait," said Glory. "Press it."  
"Ok," replied Starflight, rubbing his claws on the wall as he tried to press a button. He finally made it.  
"HEY!" yelled a bunch of dragons, who came running into the room.  
"What just happened?!" yelled Tsunami in shock.  
"Oh, I had Starflight make a button to contact all of our friends in case we wanted to party or anything," replied Glory.  
"Friends?" repeated Sunny, pointed to the scowling dragons that should have been dead.  
"Why are Blister, Burn and Scarlet here?" asked Clay.  
"I DK. I was bored," replied Starflight.  
"Oh well."  
"Truth or dare?" asked Sunny once it was less chaotic. "Mother, what do you pick."  
"I guess truth," replied Thorn.  
"Ok..." replied Sunny. "Do you still love Stonemover?"  
"Hm..." replied Thorn, thinking for a moment. "Kind of."  
"WHAT?!" asked Stonemover.  
"I mean, of course I love you!" exclaimed Thorn quickly.  
"Truth or dare, Scarlet?" asked Thorn.  
"Um... I guess I choose dare and make it _hard_," replied Scarlet.  
"I dare you to tell Peril the truth about _all _of your lies," Thorn smirked.  
Seconds later...  
"AHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" yelled Scarlet. "Ok... Um, Glory. Truth or dare?"  
"I guess dare," replied Glory.  
"I dare you to be mean to Deathbringer for the rest of the day_ and _if you can't, you have to sing the dragonet song as loud as possible to Tsunami," dared Scarlet.  
Later...  
"So Blaze is so dumb, isn't she?" asked Deathbringer.  
"Not as much as you," snapped Glory.  
"What?" exclaimed Deathbringer, tears streaming down his face.  
"No! It was a dare! A dare!" yelled Glory quickly.  
"Phew," thought Deathbringer aloud.  
"That means..." sang Sunny.  
"Oh, the dragonets are coming!" sang Glory in an amazingly high-pitched voice. "Winter, truth or dare?"  
"Since I'm royal, I must keep the best tribe's good, brave name and choose dare," Winter replied.  
"Then I dare you to stand still for a minute while everyone here gets to throw food at your face," dared Glory.  
"That is so not IceWing worthy, but if it keeps our name," replied Winter, putting a blindfold on.  
"WHEE!" yelled Kinkajou, pulling a lever that made a bunch of mangoes fall onto Winter's head.  
**Well, it's late at night so I have to end the story here. I'll tell more later in another spin-off.  
Special Valentines themed story (part two): VDay Party  
**"Happy VDay!" exclaimed Sunny.  
"What's VDay?" asked Tsunami.  
"Valentines Day, of course!" replied Sunny with a grin.  
"What's that?" asked Starflight.  
"Were you speaking to scavengers again?" asked Glory.  
"Yes, and it's a festive holiday where you give the people you love candy called 'chocolate' and tell them how much you like them," explained Sunny.  
"Sounds fun! I like candy! What's 'chocolate'?" asked Clay.  
"I don't know, but it's brown or white," replied Sunny.  
"That sounds like bird poop," muttered Tsunami, making Glory burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny!" exclaimed Sunny.  
"I... love you, Sunny," Starflight murmured, heavily blushing.  
"Hey, she's all _mine!_" yelled Smolder.  
"Um... you like Smolder?" asked Starflight nervously.  
"I like you both as just friends," replied Sunny truthfully. "I love you all like brothers or sisters!"  
"I feel the same about you guys," Clay exclaimed. "Now, let's get some candy! I like candied cows."  
"We need to prepare!" exclaimed Sunny, running off.  
"I guess we'll have a party," Glory exclaimed.  
"YAY!" yelped Clay.  
*Hours later*  
"I pressed the button!" exclaimed Glory, pointing to the room _full_ of dragons that they knew.  
"I like you..." Riptide told Tsunami shyly.  
"I feel... the same... way," whispered Tsunami.  
"You're cute..." muttered Deathbringer.  
"Thanks, you too..." murmured Glory.  
"Psst..." someone whispered to Blister.  
"Fine," Blister replied. "Jambu you are cute."  
"AHH!" yelled Jambu, running away.  
"She made me do it!" exclaimed Blister, pointing to Lulia, who was in the form of a SeaWing.  
"Heeheehee," laughed Lulia.  
"Happy Valentines Day, fans! Thanks for reading!" all of the dragons exclaimed in harmony.


End file.
